Lost in a Hogwarts Love Web
by Charity Brown
Summary: Harry is tangled up in a web of lust, love, and passion. Oh No!*chapter three is up* + a/n to reveiewers
1. Setting the scene

Harry, Ron and Hermionie were once again in Potions class with the dreaded Snape. It was their fifth year at Hogwarts, and there were so many romances sprouting up around the school. Hermioie and Ron had been "together" for the past year. Over the summer, they had gone many places together and shared so many special moments. They surely were in love. Ginny and Harry were developing some sort of bond, which everyone else saw, but themselves. There were other numerous love connections throughout the school, but so many people had dark secrets locked away. So, once again together in school, Harry, Ron, and Hermionie were attempting an anti-gravity potion. Well, Harry and Ron were attempting. Hermionie was doing it correctly as usual. Snape was wondering around the classroom criticizing all Gryffindors, and complimenting All Slytherins, when he stopped in front of Harry's cauldron.  
  
"Harry, I want you to report for detention.after hours tonight. Come straight to my quarters." He said, and walked away to become immediately interested in Draco's solution. Nevertheless, inside, Snape was so very distracted. Just the sight of Potter had his senses reeling. All summer, and for 4 years actually, Snape had longed to touch Harry's lean, smooth body. He had such strong feelings for the boy; he had finally had to make his move. "What do you think he wants Harry?" Ron asked "I don't know. I didn't do anything wrong. right?" Harry replied inquisitively. "No, It's strange how he didn't seem in the least bit angry." "Right, He was more just. well, bloody desperate." Harry said "Well, it sounds fishy. Tonight, I want you to wait in the hallway after I go inside okay? If he tries anything, come help me. Alright?" "Sure Harry. Do you really think he would try to hurt you? If he does, I'll kill him!" Ron whispered fiercely. Ron could not help but feel a strong attraction to Harry. He could get lost in those eyes of Harry's. Those deep forest green eyes. Yes, like getting lost in the forest, the forest of his eyes. Ron shook his head to dispel the images. Harry would hate him forever for loving him the way he did. It was unnatural for a boy to love another male. yet it seemed so right. When they were together, he had such jolly good times. Often, he had sat there, staring into space fantasizing about kissing those full lips, and caressing that sexy body. At night, sleeping in the next bed had him longing for Harry so much, he would just go stand at the foot of his bed and watch Harry sleep. That is why he had responded to Hermionies attentions. He had tried, and was still trying, to shake off the overwhelming love he had for Harry. It wasn't right! Or was it? Then he realized everyone was filing out of the classroom. Class was over already? It hadn't been more than ten minutes.! Oh well, that is where daydreaming gets you he said to himself, as he packed up his things, and left. "Alright Ron, remember. stay here. Don't leave okay? I may need your help" Harry whispered. "Sure Harry, Ill be right here. Shouldn't we have told Hermioie about this first though?" "No, its okay. We can do this on our own." It was eleven o'clock and Harry was reporting to Snape's Dungeon rooms for detention. He walked thorough the doorway and was heartily surprised. There was a table full of steaming food just waiting for him, all candle lit and romantic. Snape was nowhere to be found "Uh-oh" Harry said under his breath. He hoped this wasn't leading where he thought it was!!! 


	2. Harry and Snape

As Harry looked about the room. He heard a shuffling of feet behind him. He whirled around to come face to face with Professor Snape. Their faces were only inches away from each other. Centimeters even.  
  
Harry's nervous breath on Snape's cheeks drove him crazy. He let out a soft moan, then realized he was giving himself away, and hurriedly took a step back and said  
  
"Harry Potter," In a soft, almost confusingly loving tone, "I suppose you are wondering why I ordered you here."  
  
"Actually sir," Harry replied, "yes I am."  
  
"Well, are you hungry? We can discuss your transgression over some hot food. Sit. Yes that's it." Snape said while seating himself. "Harry, my problem is this," Snape got up and began pacing behind Harry's chair." This is so hard for me to tell you, but,"  
  
"Am I being expelled Sir? Is that what you are trying to say?" Harry interjected nervously.  
  
"No Harry, that's not it." Snape stopped pacing, pulled out Harry's chair, and stared him square in the eye." Harry, forgive me, but you drive me wild," And he leaned in and gave Harry a passionate, crushing kiss. Harry did not struggle, and Snape at last pulled away. Harry was astonished to see a tear slide down his cheek.  
  
"Harry, forgive me for rushing this. I wanted to woo you, but ever since the day I saw you, I have been so hot for you. Harry, I have come to realize, just now, that what I feel for you is not merely passion but I,I," Snape seemed stuck on his next words so Harry gently brushed away that tear with a trembling fingertip.  
  
"What is it Sir? What are you trying to say?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Harry, I, I love you." The words came out so quickly now. Snape was so touched by Harry's action with the tear, that he began to weep harder, and pressed in for another kiss. Harry returned it, haltingly, hesitantly.  
  
Down the hall, Ron was beginning to feel nervous. It was so dark down there, and there was no sound issuing from the chamber. Or was there? Ron listened harder. He heard weeping. Thinking it was Harry, and suddenly afraid for him, Ron ran to the door to investigate. He burst in with his cracked wand held high like a sword, and proclaimed "Don't you touch Harry who is my love and my life, Or, Or, I will kill you, No!"  
  
He realized he had made a great mistake mid-sentence when he saw them. Snape on Harry's lap, kissing him all the while crying, crying? And Harry kissing him back? No. No this is wrong. Then Harry, finally registering the fact they had been walked in on, shoved Snape away, and looked at Ron like a frightened deer.  
  
"Ron. it's not like that. Wait.what did you just say when you came in?" Harry asked frightened now that he would be the target of two. lovers scorned. 


	3. Harry and Ron

"Harry?" Ron managed to squeak out. "Harry? And SNAPE??? You two? Oh Harry, how could you do this to me?" Ron cried. He was heartbroken. He had thought there was something special between them. Some bond that could never be broken. Oh how obviously wrong he was. But then again, he had forsaken his love to go out with Hermione. Oh he was just so confused!  
  
"Ron, it isn't what you think. I, We," At a loss for words, Harry turned to Snape and said, "Professor, The feeling you have for me is not right. I'm flattered immensely, but it is not legal, and our relationship could never last. I, I'm sorry sir." Harry said all of this hesitantly, so as not to enrage Snape, because Harry knew what it felt like to be turned down after a moment like that. It turned people into enemies. Like that time when-  
  
"I understand Harry. It could never be. But I will hold these feelings locked away until the day I die." Snape replied.  
  
Ron was just so confused. He was a bit reassured that Harry had turned Snape down, But for them to have been together in the first place, just didn't fit. They hated each other. Ron had the suspicion that Snape was planning something horrible.  
  
"Harry, I think we should go back now, it's getting late." Ron said. He was full of anger, and sorrow, and love and fear. He needed to talk with Harry alone.  
  
"Yes Ron, You are right. Sir," Harry said turning back to Snape," You won't hate me forever now correct? You understand that the wall between us is not my fault right?" Harry asked. He wanted reassurance that Snape had not taken anything personally. He didn't want to go through that again.  
  
"Of course Harry," Snape said smiling tenderly," You know I could never hate you."  
  
"Right sir. Okay then. Goodnight professor." Harry said.  
  
"Sweet dreams Harry," Snape said as they walked out of the room. As he heard the student's footsteps fade away, Snape chuckled to himself. Then, suddenly began to weep again.  
"Harry?" Ron questioned from his bed. He couldn't sleep, not after all that happened.  
  
"Muhhhgmbs?" Harry grumbled. Harry was so worn out; he couldn't even open his eyes.  
  
"Harry, what happened down there? Why were you two, you know ki-"  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!! Ron, we can't have everyone knowing! Snape will be fired, and then If Snape doesn't come back to kill me for getting him fired, Ill be expelled." Harry whispered harshly. That tone hurt Ron deeply. "Harry, I just wanted to make sure you didn't l-l-love him. You two are like sworn enemies. Right? Harry, RIGHT??? Don't tell me that you feel something for him! I would simply die." Ron said in a shaky voice. He wanted to cry, but couldn't. He would wake up the entire dorm.  
  
"Why would you die Ron?" Harry asked as he got up to stand next to Ron's bed.  
  
"Because I- I- Bloody hell. Does everyone in this fucking school love you? I do, that is for sure. Oh Harry, Hermione does too. Just the way she talks about you when we are together. And I'm only going with her, because I knew loving you wasn't right. Oh Harry. Now Snape too? I just can't bear it. You probably hate me now right?" Ron was so full of tears, he had to get rid of them somehow, or else he might just explode. He began to cry.  
  
Harry climbed into bed with him to hold him. Ron shoved his head into Harry's shoulder to cry and cry, until they both fell asleep that way. 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: I have gotten six reviews in only three days. I would like to thank all of you who did review, and urge the rest of you to do the same. It's not mandatory, but even if you have a new idea for me, they will be greatly appreciated. I'm getting writers block already! So, to those of you who did review, I would like to reply.  
  
Els-Chan~ all right, I won't pair them up. That seems to be too common around here anyway. ( And thank you.  
  
Bad_ass_cinderella~ sure, chapter three is up. What'd you think?  
  
Wittchway~ Thank you. I will as soon as I think of more. (  
  
Katy999~ Thank you, and I think I made the last two better. Right?  
  
And finally, to the Puck~ I appreciate your comment, and will take it as constructive criticism. But if you think he is a "miserable scar face", then why are you in this forum? And Ron is not a slutty redhead. (  
  
Thanks, and I hope I'm allowed to do this kind of thing. 


	5. What is going On?

Dawn broke, warm and golden. And with it, so did Harry. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and felt a warmth radiating from the weight atop his chest. Then, he remembered Ron and Snape and all the events last night which reminded Harry of the time with HIM.  
  
"Oh Shit" Harry murmered as he tried to put everything into order in his sleep numbed brain.  
  
"Ron, Ron get up" Harry whispered to the slumbering form next to him. The boy lifted his head and stared at Harry confusedly.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Asked Ron. "I was having the most wonderful dream about us and - "  
  
"Ron," Harry whined. This was out of control. "Ron, There is no US okay? Now you need to go back to your bed so that nobody wakes and sees this."  
  
"But Harry I thought -"  
  
"I know what you thought Ron," Harry said patiently and soothingly "But We cannot BE together. Ron, I don't have the same feelings for you as you have for me. But believe me, I know what it feels like to be rej-"  
  
"HARRY!" Ron cried, waking the entire dorm. "But harry I LOVE you! Please... please-"  
  
"NO RON!" Harry returned emphatically, blushing now because the whole dorm was staring open-mouthed at them. "Ron... go back to your own bed, NOW ron, the whole school is looking at us!" Harry exaggerated.  
  
A little put out, but with a fierce hope, Ron did indeed get out of the bed, reluctantly leaving the cocoon of warmth harry supplied and said loudly, "Harry I will have you!" and threw himself onto his bed hiding his flaming face.  
  
"All right shows over!" Harry said angrily. "Leave Ron and I alone. What are YOU looking at Neville?" Harry practically screamed.  
  
"No-nothing Harry." Neville cowered.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed, hastily jerked some robes out of his chests and stomped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He rested his head against the door and began to weep with frustration and embarassment. What was going on around here 


	6. an ultimatem sorry, can't spell

The fact that Harry was able to sit through breakfast and keep it down while avoiding the curious and shocked stares of practically everyone at the Gryffindor Table was a miracle.  
  
Ron was the only other one present who simply stared at his food. Harry made up his mind that since his first subject was potions with Ron, Snape, and HIM... that he would just skip it, and go to Dumbledore.  
  
As everyone filed out of the Hall, Harry sat staring at his bacon until he was the last soul left in the room, then headed for the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Lemony Snicketts" Harry mumbled to the gargoyle who leaped aside to provide entry. harry took a deep breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way up the stairs. When confronted by the massive door however, he simply did not have enough courage to knock. What would he say? That his most despised TEACHER tried to seduce him, his best friend wants him, and that his only love is his en- no, no... must not think about that one. So he just sat down on the top stair and waited. What he was waiting FOR was a bit lost on him, as he just stared into space. After about 60 seconds, his eyes began to droop with the emotional fatigue this whole thing was causing and he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Harry was awakened with a jolt when the door behind him struck him in the back most forcefully and he was knocked down a stair or five. When he regained his head from spinning, he looked up, straight into the face of Dumbledore.  
  
"MR. Potter," He greeted warmly. "And what might I owe this nap on my stairway to?" Dumbledore asked with that ever present twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Uhh, Well," Harry stammered. " I- uhhh, well sir, I couldn't go to potions, sir" He said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?" Dumbledore urged. Although he knew the answer, he wanted to hear how Harry would get himself out. And was rewarded.  
  
"Well, I was trying to avoid some certain people sir, and I was going to talk to you about a few problems i have been having, because my friends won't understand, and I, Uhhh, well i couldn't knock on that door sir because even I have no idea what is going on, so how could I tell someone else you know? And-"  
  
"yes, yes my boy, I understand." Dumbledore intervened. " And I know quite well what is going on as well. Snape paid me a visit last night, and Mr. weasly came to me this morning. They both expressed wishes to have you expelled."  
  
"WHAT????" Harry asked shocked. " WHY? They are the ones who-" But Harry was interrupted by a chuckle. "Harry my boy, I was jesting. No no. Neither of them came in fact. Mr. Longbottom did however and told me what Ron had said to him about the events last night. I have come to the conclusion that you will be allowed to drop potions, but you must replace it with an advanced class, and you will have to come here after hours to learn what you would be missing from me. That should take care of the issue with Professor Snape, But Ron you shall have to deal with yourself. Agreed?"  
  
harry was a bit confused but he was grateful that he would be aided in this time of trouble. And he agreed to replace regular potions with advanced Herbology, figuring it would be the easiest course to take. Boy was he wrong... 


End file.
